A Knight in Shining Exoskeleton?
by LostSoul000
Summary: Just your average Jaune-centered story, with him just being his typical dorky self. Wait... He has decent weapons? ...And he knows how to use them? Wait! Wait! He is actually good? Woah! Wait! What do you mean he's a faunus?
1. Chapter 1

**I ended up writing this the second I had the time so it's going up with The Story of Satan. Also, like the other story this is likely to be only a one shot unless it gets some really good reception or I decide to write another chapter just because. Anyways, on the story! ^^**

Jaune grit his teeth at the bullhead caused his stomach to rebel. As he leaned over the trash can he gripped its edges almost violently. Unnoticed to him the force behind it caused to warp almost imperceptibly. Why did he forget to take out his medicine from his bags!?

After taking a couple deep breathes he attempted to distract himself with almost anything. He tried to remember his grandfather's advice on how to deal with air sickness but the sickening feeling in his stomach combined with the putrid smell of the trash below him was making it hard to concentrate. Wait! Smell! That's it!

The memories came back to him. "_Remember Jaune, one of the best ways to deal with motion sickness is distract yourself and focus on your surrounds, and the best way to deal with that is to focus on the scents around you, it may just be the dog in me but I find that it always help. Just don't make it too obvious or you might get some funny looks_."

Following the advice he took a deep breathe. The smell of the garbage almost overwhelmed him but he eventually sifted through it enough to focus on the smell around him. Most of the smells were what you expected, sweat, dried tears (probably from a rather sorrowful goodbye), etceteria, etceteria. But then came seven rather distinct scents. Interested he took a bigger wiff as he tried to decipher them.

Okay. The first one was a oddly pleasant combination of roses, strawberries, a summer field, and strangely enough, gunpowder. The next was rather similar yet very different (not to mention both of them had the smell of the same corgi on them, so siblings, probably only half though). Sulfur, motorcycle oil, and some very expensive hair care products, it sounded bad but was actually rather nice, very strong though.

The next one was rather calming compared to the fiery quality the other two had. Chocolate, books, and ...cat? Oh! A cat faunus! Another faunus. Maybe they'll be friends?

The fourth scent he got immediately alerted him this was someone who was either very high class or had very expensive tastes. Possibly (and probably) both. 24 Faubourg (the only reason he knew is because he trained his sense of smell the the absolute max and he could proudly say he can recognize almost every smell in the world because of it), it was a nice perfume but he much prefer the scent hidden beneath it (If he could say that without sounding like a total creep) a winter snow-covered forest and dust (mostly of the ice variety).

The next scent was fruity, very very fruity (not like alcohol or the homosexual sense) not that it was a bad thing. In fact she smells delicious (he probably sounded like a total pervert) grapes, cherries, and peaches!

Finally came to two scents that seem to mingle and mix with each other, meaning that they've probably been around each other for a very long time. Almost a decade probably! It was slightly difficult to separate but eventually I managed. Lotus flowers and a mix between jasmine and green tea for the male, and the female a thunderstorm, pancakes, and syrup.

Just as he finished, he realized the bullhead had stopped moving. He shoved himself away from the trash can and took a deep breathe of fresh air that instantly cleared the smell of trash from his olfactory receptors. For which he was grateful, the species for which he derived his faunus features may be associated with filth but he prefered cleanliness thank you very much.

As he meandered around the landing pad (at this point the bullhead had left) trying to rein in his stomach, he heard yelling and then promptly followed by a decent sized explosion. Rushing over he found Roses and Snowy Forest recovering from the blast and quickly identified the last as Weiss Schnee. He quickly assessed the situation from their resumed yelling. Apparently Roses _schneezed_ (oh that was bad, he can't believe he just thought that) and that caused the explosion.

"Uh, ladies? Ladies? What's going on?" He asked in what he hoped was a soothing manner. The quickly heiress jumped on the chance to have someone one back her up. "This- This dolt tried to kill me!"

Roses interjects, "I'm sorry but I told you it was an accident!"

"How did she tried to kill you?"

"She stumbled over my luggage and caused a mess! _Then_ when I tried to explain to her the repercussions, she blew us up!"

"Again, how?"

"She sneezed!"

"And why did she sneeze?"

"She was waving red dust in my face!"

"Maybe I was but that doesn't give you the right to-"

"Hey! Hey! Hey! So let me get this straight? You waved an unsecured fire dust vial in her face?"

"Well yes but-!"

"A dust known to be an irritant!"

"Yes but-!"

"In front of someone who had their aura unlocked? Aura that would immediately attempt to sooth the irritation, aura that would also activate the dust if she happened to have sneezed?"

"I- Well-! She still tripped of my luggage!"

"I APOLOGIZED PRINCESS!" Roses snapped, clearly fed up.

"Heiress actually… To the Schnee Dust Company"

Oh! It was the cat faunus! He recognized her scent immediately as it was still very fresh in his mind as she walked over and handing the vial to the heiress in question. "Oh that reminds me, since you're the heiress to the SDC, you should've obviously been trained in proper dust handling, so why didn't you exercise those lessons?"

She looked over at Books and saw she would get no support from her so she just grabbed what she had left and stormed off. Roses then turn to me and Books.

"Hey, thanks for the-"

She paused once she noticed that Books was walking away and turn to me completely this time and tried again.

"Uh, thanks for helping me and all." She muttered awkwardly, shuffling her feet.

I smiled kindly. "No problem."

There was an long pause and then Roses suddenly blurted out. "Why do you wear sunglasses!? It's not even that bright out right now!"

Her faced colored pink as she realized what she just did. "I mean, uh, can I see your weapon!? I mean what's your weapon!? I mean- uhg. I'm Ruby Rose, nice to meet you…?"

If she was pink before now she was flaming red. He turned to look out at the water as he chuckled softly.

**[A Knight in Shining... Exoskeleton?]**

Ruby Rose was having a… something day. She didn't know exactly how to describe it other than a roller coaster of emotions. First she was nervous and excited and all sorts of other feelings at the fact she was getting into Beacon TWO WHOLE YEARS EARLY! But then her sister ditched her for her other friends! Not only that but then she got yelled at but then this strange looking blonde guy came out of nowhere and saved her! Like a knight in shining armor in the stories! …And then she opened her big mouth.

At least he didn't seem to be too upset! He was even laughing! Though maybe it was at her… Hopefully not?

"I mean he does look kinda weird, right? It wasn't just her?" She thought worriedly to herself.

From top to bottom he just wore some black velcro sandals, followed by dark blue sweatpants and an oversized, white pull over hoodie with an odd symbol made from two gold crescents on the front, and a pair of sunglasses. Though, he did have a sword sheathed at his hip and six massive pistol holsters strapped to his thighs, three on each side, and while she couldn't see the pistols she could tell from the heavily reinforced and slightly cushioned grips, not to mention the sheer size of them, that they were very definitely a large caliber.

"I'm Jaune Arc, and you wanted to see my weapons?"

The second he said that her embarrassment evaporated at the prospect of seeing new weapons! At her excited nod he promptly pulled off his hoodie. The embarrassment came flooding back full forcing.

"No!Ididn'tmeant_that_kindofweapon,I'msorryImeanyourkindagoodlookingbutImeanyouractualweaponsandIdon'tknowyouverywellandI'mtooyoung and ,and, and."

At this point she was hyperventilating and would've continue to do so but his sheepish laughter interrupted her. "No, don't worry. I know Ruby. Just take a look."

She peaked between her fingers which she had use cover her eyes in her embarrassment. Before her was a decently built torso but the eye catching part was the fact that HE HAD SIX ARMS. One set at the shoulders like normal arms but he had a second set at the bottom of his ribs and a third pair at his hips.

His quickly withdrew his sword and sheath with his top pair of arms and she watched as his sheath _opened_ and set itself into the shape of a shield, each corner almost silently locking into position. Simultaneously the left arm of the second set grabbed a pistol from the same side and with a fluent flick he opened the chamber and emptied the bullets into his right hand. While with his lowested pair reached around and pulled a long metal rectangular box about three feet long that was previously secured to the back of his pants much like her Crescent Rose. With a touch of a button it quickly mecha-shifted into a stunning camo coated sniper rifle.

Her jaw dropped open at the marvels before her. The sword and shield themselves were pretty standard (minus the mecha-shift) if you ignored the fact they were clearly _ancient_ despite the fact it was taken care of very well. The pistol was a 500 magnum Smith and Wesson, a very powerful gun, but it was also quite simple and no special features. Something that could explained since he had six of them and it would be absurdly expensive otherwise. The sniper however was a glorious 50 BMG with a customizable zoom scope and a very expensive silencer placed on the front (this was something that made her a little jealous as when she built Crescent Rose she tried to implement one but she couldn't incorporate it into the the mecha-shift design without adding an extra 1500 lien, which considering her baby already totaled over 6000 lien, well… she, or rather her dad, clearly didn't have the money. Of course she was totally planning on adding it later on when she was a fully fledged huntress and had the money).

"So- So- SO AWESOME!" She couldn't help it, full fangirl mode was activated with no chance of return and she started spewing things about schematics and ideas as well an inhumanly large amount of questions.

Eventually she manage to calm down enough to realise that she had even show off Crescent Rose but before she could he interrupted her.

"Uh, I'm pretty sure we are late."

"Oh my Oum! Let's go!" Then she promptly vanished in a trail of rose petals leading to the academy.

"Well…. I guess I'm following…." He mumbled to himself while re-equipping all of his weapons, the second he finished amber colored insect wings fanned from his back. They immediately began beating rapidly. Lifting him slightly off the ground, before surging forward in an impressive burst of speed, following the rose petals all the while lamenting the fact that he could fly just fine but the second he got in a flying vehicle he got sick.

**It ended abruptly but meh, whatever. Anyways I hope you enjoyed and let me know if you want me to make this more than one chapter.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Before my intro, it's time to address reviews. (at least the ones I didn't answer through PM)**

**Reesesracer: Yes, it was actually one of the reasons I choose the creature. That and I wanted a creature with a fairly durable "armor" (comparatively and you'll see why this chapter) as well as something that had multiple limbs and can fly of course. ^^**

**X3runner: Yes, As far as I know having traits similar to the animal they gain their features from is canon, and as shown this affects diets. Jaune will prefer foods that his "animal/faunus side" is "used" to eating, namely sweets, meats and starches.**

**Merendinoemiliano: I've actually been very iffy about the pairing I'm going to use for this, I'm also relying on commits to see what the people prefer. If this ends of being harem, then there will be no more than 3 girls, This won't be some massive OP harem type story.**

**Guest (random assshole…? *shrug*): First I would like to thank you from the bottom of my heart for assuming everything from LITERALLY the first chapter. Clearly your clairvoyance knows no bounds and it leaves me truly humbled. I thank you for your words and time oh wise one. Forgive this lowly creature. At least Beal actually had some fucking decent reasons. Please respond next time with reasoning beyond assumption.**

**(Yes, I know that was childish but I felt it was needed to be said, you shouldn't assume everything about a story just after reading the first chapter. "Don't judge a book by it's cover and what not)**

**Scottgun the padidin: Same ^^**

**Guest (the one who posted on March 30th): I get your opinion but I don't that level of aggressiveness is required but yeah, I totally understand that, seeing only arkos can get pretty boring but at the same type it WAS a canon ship. At least until the end of season 3….**

**Aftershock112: Don't worry, Jaune will be much stronger but that is because he was trained but he won't be broken as fuck and won't be KOing Goliaths anytime soon, or ever actually. But thanks for the criticism, it's really appreciated ^^**

**Now secondly I would like to address all the support I received, and frankly. It was overwhelming and I would like to thank each and everyone of you. Seriously, you guys are awesome. Anyways, on the story!**

Well so far Jaune would say his time at Beacon has been… Interesting. After flying up and sleeping away in the rafters, he woke up and headed to the meal hall wear he happily dug until a baked potato overloaded with bacon as well as some egg on toast, and topped it off with a bowl of cereal (Hey, he blamed his faunus side for his appetite! Besides, he was TECHNICALLY still growing).

After words he found his locker and found Schnee trying to convince a fairly uncomfortable looking girl to join her team. He could literally smell it. Looks like he _might_ have to play hero

"Not to mention-"

"Excuse me!"

Schnee whirled around on her heels and snapped at him "How dare- Oh! It's you! What is it now!?"

"Uh… You're in front of my locker."

"Interrupting me for something as trivial as a locker!? Do you know who we are!?" Fruit girl looked even more uncomfortable.

"You yes, her no. Regardless, considering initiation is going to start soon. I need my gear…. So…..?" He raised an eyebrow asking a silent question. The redheaded girl nearby watching changed from tense to visibly relieved and seemed to be holding back a giggle as a small smile quirked the edge of her lips.

She stared at him blankly, almost a quarter minute passed but eventually she gave a disgruntled huff and stormed away, presumably to the initiation area. The second Schnee left the room a delicate giggle slipped through her lips, though she immediately caught herself and quickly popped her hand over her mouth, a blush lightly brushing over her cheeks. "I'm sorry"

"Why are you apologizing? She left, it's okay to laugh."

"Laughing behind someone's back is rude though."

"So is mocking her to her face…. Your point is….?"

She opened her mouth to say something but was cut of by the speakers telling everyone to head to the cliffs for initiation. "I guess that's our que."

He quickly unlocked his locker and grabbed his weapons, he had decided just to sleep in his "combat gear", though they looked like regular clothing it was actually huntsman grade. This meant is was resistant against small and relatively slow rounds as well as durable and tear-resistant, well except for his Arc hoodie.

Deciding to head there together they quickly found their pre-designated places on metal platforms.

"Welcome and-"

He unfortunately got quickly distracted taking in the aroma of the forest below. It smelt exactly how one would expect a forest to smell except an underlying scent that can only be described as wrong. He knew that smell, grimm. He could smell them roam around in the forest surrounding part of the town. The local huntsman, active and retired, occasionally went out and exterminated them before they could ever round up enough numbers to attempt to attack the town. So that being said, he's never actually fought a grimm…. Or even really seen one. Oh yeah, he was going in completely blind.

To be completely honest the only reason he got this far was due to his family's incredibly deep rooted connections. "-also please note that those with the capacity of flight, through sembalence or otherwise, are not allowed to simply fly over the forest to avoid the "trial" so to speak. This means you that once your feet hit the ground you are NOT allowed to stay airborne for any extended length of time, and your feet must touch the ground for your test to start."

Then in a turn of incredibly rational turn of events people began to get launched in the air via the platforms everyone stood on. He quickly grabbed his sunglasses and hood with his top left hand and removed them while passing his simitamously shifting sniper rifle up to his top right arm where it was braced against his shoulder with aid from the limb below. With aid from his scope he quickly found a nearby clearing though it was occupied with some unwelcome black furry residences. Normally he would have simply completely dismissed it because of said residences but considering on how he got in Beacon, he felt he should show them that he had potential as a future Huntsman.

Amber wings flung out and propelled him towards the grimm. As he began speeding toward them while firing off shots and managing to hit and kill two with the five bullets that left his gun's barrel. An idea occurred to him as he folded back up his rifle, keeping it in it's compact form and gripping it with a small strap hanging on one of its sides, how was he supposed to land… exactly?

Considering how fast he was going…. Oh no…

Eyes blew wide as he quickly activated his semblance. White bloomed on the surface of his skin and rapidly formed a layer over his body and limbs like a knight's suit of armor which luckily finished shielding him just before impact. Which conveniently killed two grimm. He quickly recovered though unfortunately so did the grimm and he was suddenly swarmed. He quickly drew his handguns of choice and began unloading which made quick work of the creatures of darkness, finishing the last Beowolf by recklessly beating it side to side with his compacted rifle until it's head caved. He smiled proudly as he puffed his chest…. Before he realized how stupid he looked and qucikly gathered his things, replacing his clothes.

Sniffing the air a couple times in an attempt to see if anyone was around in hopes of maybe locating his would be partner ended up failing pathetically. As it turned out everything just smelled of grimm, and literally nothing else. "Well at least fighting them is eas-AHHHH!"

His first thought was PAIN! Followed by the thought "HOW COULD SOMETHING THAT BIG BE SO QUIET!" and then "at least I only wore my second favorite hoodie and my Pumpkin Pete hoodie is safe" lastly "Oh god Saphron custom ordered that hoodie for last christmas I am so dead."

Innocent clothing being ruthless mauled by giant Ursa aside. Ursa! He was quickly pinned under it's much greater weight and strength. Now normally the average Huntsman would have easily thrown up their Aura in defense but Jaune was a Huntsman in training and even still rather inexperienced. So the only thing that protected his spine from being sliced into pieces was a rapidly dissolving "Aura Armor" as he "creatively" named his semblance.

Unfortunately that wasn't much reprieve as an Ursa frighteningly close to becoming an Ursa Major was currently trying to eat his face in the worst way possible. One of his hands on his lowest set snuck out from under his hoodie in order to make a desperate attempt to kill the grimm via grabbing one of his handguns. However, fighting for one's life tends to make one a poor shot and thus all of his bullets hardly made it past the bone armor plating that covered the majority of the torso of the bear-like grimm.

Ditching that plan he grabbed his sword and quickly unsheathed it, holding it the handle with one hand and steadying the blade with the other, ignoring the blood dripping down his hand (as he was a bit too busy at the moment to worry about shielding his hand with aura) and shoved it thought the underside of it's jaw through its mouth and into its head killing it instantly.

His relief was short lived however as the lumbering form of another Ursa appeared- only to immediately be stuck down by a girl in black, book girl!

He went limp once more. "Oh thank Monty I did NOT want to fight that thing."

This earned him a slightly amused glance from his savior.

"So… uh.. I saw some buildings or something that might be where the relics are but I may have lost my bearings in that…. Mess."

She pointed in a seemingly random direction. "Don't worry, I saw some ruins or something on my way down too, they're over in that direction."

"Awesome!" He picked himself off and brushed some remaining particles of white that hadn't yet finished dissolving. This drew a curious look from the cat faunus. "Oh uh, this is just a byproduct of my semblance, it makes like an armor thing but when I'm not actively holding it together with my aura it kinda does this, not to mention it totally drains my reserves."

She made a noise of understanding before an uncomfortable silence fell.

"Jaune Arc," he offered.

"Blake Belladonna."

"..."

"..."

"I saw you reading some books while those girls were fighting next to you last night…. You like reading then?"

"Yes."

"..."

"..."

Well this was clearly going fantastic.

**And done. Sorry about this taking forever **


	3. Chapter 3

**Ummmmmmm… I'm sorry? Also this is probably going to be short but at least it's here. Also sorry for the Double Upload, I sent the rough draft the first time. Anyways, Enjoy! ^^**

Do you one the quickest ways for a human (besides obvious racism) to infuriate a Faunus? Ignorantly tell them, "They're just people with some extra parts!"

For a faunus to hear that and take it calmly would be the very height of sainthood. Humans and faunus are different species despite the reproductive compatibility. First off, every time a human mates with a Faunus, the child will ALWAYS be faunus there is literally no way around it, now, Jaune was no geneticist but he was pretty sure that that is a sign that something else is going on then just having an "extra part or two" and night vision.

Faunus are not like humans, we simply aren't. We have different preferences, different biology, different reactions, and different instincts. Take him for example! Do you comprehend the sheer labyrinth of muscle and nerves that make up his back that allows him to actually use his wings!? Because he certainly didn't, and that's not even mentioning his SIX arms!

Have you ever seen a bold or upfront rabbit faunus? That's because their prey instincts are almost always on full blast screaming at them that they are surrounded by predators on all sides. Of course for the most part it can be suppressed but it will always linger. It's these instincts that actually dictate their choice of mate, a rabbit faunus will rarely ever choose a mate outside other rodent faunus, insect faunus, or herbivore based faunus. Because why would you ever be willing to choose your mate as someone that you will always have to worry about eating you even if never actually would.

That's never to say that it wouldn't happen, there are instances where it happens but usually there's some sort of fetish involved in those instances.

Anyways…. Back on track….. Instincts and the like…

Take him for example moving on all six is significantly more comfortable than simply standing on two, which is a problem because the floor is filthy and both cockroaches and their faunus counterparts are all germaphobes. However there is a very simple solution, climbing. Because most students bring quite a lot to beacon most rooms have two sets of bunk beds and he was on the top out of courtesy for Blake. Blake, even if she was hiding her most obvious feature, was a cat faunus. Female feline faunus tend to prefer back walls and sheltered corners because of the safety it offers, this translates to their selection in mates, take a look at any one such faunus and you will find them paired up with someone who is significantly larger than them or with the ability to sort of "cocoon" them, and I say covering up her most obvious feature because no faunus has a single animal feature.

Blake for example has two obvious features, her ears and her eyes, but there are plenty others she could have, she could have pads on the base of her feet, a rough tongue, or her "kitten" could be quite feline though obviously likely be less "furry". No, seriously it happens, it's a literally 50/50 coin flip someone has an inhuman set of genitals. Female Hyena Faunus usually have large penises, male cat faunus's penis has a good chance of being covered in sharp barbs, and a male equine faunus tend to be very well equipped. Thankfully he has a penis instead of a vagina that leaks simply leaks semen.

ANYWAYS BACK ON TO THE CLIMBING! Jaune having already stretched grabbed onto the outer side of his upper bunk and cheerfully made his way to the bottom side of the bed even as his hair shifted before rising out of blonde hair were two golden antenna exactly two feet, seven inches long (or at least it was last time he measured a couple months ago) and immediately everything changed. Everything became sharper, clearer, better (he uses a shampoo that somehow dampes their sensitivity when hidden in his hair and while he doesn't understand how it works (something about numbing and pheromone suppression) he's just grateful). Like the whole world finally just snapped into focus. Grabbing his sunglasses to protect his sensitive eyes he was about to make his way to the bathroom when he suddenly became aware his sleeping partner just woke up. He moved himself down on the bottom left pole using his arms to support his body upside down on a surface with minimal grip.

A single glance and a twitch of his antenna in her direction revealed she was terrified. It makes perfect sense. An unfamiliar location with three potential competitors and her scent wasn't on anything! Not to mention she woke up to one of the sources of said competition looming over her. Of course to a human it would simply be assumed to be a look of surprise but pheromones don't lie. Apologetically he began to beat his wings in a slow rhythm producing a low buzzing sound, he used this same rhythm to comfort his little sisters after their nightmares and he was hoping that it would calm her down too. Thankfully it appeared to be working only for her immediately to raise her metaphorical hackles and hiss at him threateningly with her eyes shining reflectively as her bow flattened. Wait! What did he do wrong!? Did he mess up!? Maybe it wasn't comforting to feline faunus!? Maybe he accidentally appeared threatening!?

It wasn't until he noticed that she had raised one hand to cover her ears that he slowly came to the realization of what was going on. She didn't want people to know she was a faunus….

I mean the ribbon did look a little uncomfortable but he simply assumed it was a weird fashion choice though he wasn't exactly the expert according to the fond teasing of his older sisters. He gave what he hoped was a calming smile as he pointed to his antenna and nose before making a zipping motion of his lips before resupporting himself, this entire time still completely vertical with the slow light of the shattered moon giving all the light a faunus could need, especially inherently nocturnal creatures such as themselves. It took a couple minutes of this stiff standoff before her posture finally minutely relaxed causing him to go limp with relief (and almost falling off though he certainly wasn't planning telling anyone that) he had been genuinely worried that he had already fucked up his relationship with his newly crowned partner. He gave one last kind smile before casually crawling his way to the bathroom via the walls and ceiling.

**[Knight in Shining Exoskeleton]**

Blake Belladonna watched one Jaune Arc CRAWLING along the bed frame before leaping up and catching himself on the UPSIDE DOWN on the top of the door frame (it was left open from when they all unpacked last night) before disappearing into the bathroom with the door shutting nearly silently behind him, before collapsing already emotionally exhausted and not even 24 hours into Beacon Academy. Wriggling she began subconsciously rubbing her scent into the plush bed before freezing and holding a groan of irritation.

What happened to her self control!? Where did it go!? At least her partner and fellow faunus seemed good natured and friendly so he would likely keep her secret though he did seem tad dorky, not that she was against that. Already it was a welcome change from the emotionally deaden brick wall (because even the average brick wall was a complete drama queen and emotional mess compared to him) that was Adam Taurus. A sigh she couldn't hold back escaped her lips. What a lovely start to the year.


End file.
